the toy seller
by uniabocetaP
Summary: Dexter is shoping with Rita, but his dark passenger is claiming his atention more than his wife.


_This story is fictional and thus th OC is as well. No link to any existing person or situation __was intended __on purpose._

* * *

_Monday 14:05_

We enter the toy shop with Rita. _What are we supposed to buy again? Oh yeah toys for the new baby. My baby. My son. I will look around on the shelves_. There are a lot of different toys with labels on them.

"Dexter, what do you think is best to buy? I thought you said they offered here some puzzles of great quality."

I had implied that. _In fact, there is a puzzle in here, just not the kind of toy adequate nor for a new born baby or for Cody, only one suitable for my dark passenger_.

"Well, it must be here somewhere, Rita. But I don't see it..."

"Why don't we ask the salesperson? He might knows".

I am so relieved that she proposed it. I don't want to propose it myself as she might understand something. _I couldn't live without her. I couldn't even imagine my life without her._

"Good idea. Why don't you look a little around here for something else? I will ask him".

With that said, I approach him for the first time. He is tall and stout, on his mid thirties with blond hair that are a bit scarce on the top. He is a handsome man but has cool green eyes that give away his true nature, that of a serial killer. Every proof is there the only thing needed is to be able to read the signs. _I can definitely read them._

Well, Harry's code requires more proof than my instinct only and so I had done my research. Leo Connor has just recently moved here. Before that he was in New York. He lived there with a young dark-haired girl named Lucy. She was found dead one morning in their apartment. She was bound to a chair and beaten to death. The police work suggested that it was a burglar attack. Even I would think the same, if it had not happened to another three women that shared two things in common: the looks and that they all knew Leo Connor.

I have been observing him for a while. He acts normal. He doesn't drink a lot or uses drugs. He goes out with some of his colleagues but never stays long or often. Lately he has spotted a new victim. She is a dark haired girl that looks exactly like the others. It is obvious that he envisions her bound to a chair and beaten to death by his hand just the same way I envision him on my table.

"Um… sorry, sir." I called him in my most polite way. "Do you work here?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I am looking for a certain kind of puzzle. It is like this…" I show him a piece of paper where it is written the name of the puzzle. I observe while he tries to read the name. If he can read the name that means that, he is my man. The name is the Ukraine word for _fool_. The name itself it did not have any meaning at all, but his knowledge of that language might have. The police report in all the cases found something written in that particular language. It was a good move for Leo to do that, as that led the investigations towards a gang made up of Ukraine immigrants. Only that they had never killed like that before and they have stopped the killings after Leo's departure from New York.

I see a smile forming into my victim's face. _Got you, Leo Connor, you think I am the fool._

"Well, sir, I do not think we have that particular puzzle at store. And to be honest I do not think you will find it anywhere else. You see, this word means something bad and I do not think any company would name their puzzle _fool_." Leo smiles sarcastically when he tells me those words. _We'll see who smiles last, Leo Connor_.

"Oh, crap! I should have guessed that this is wrong! You know this friend is infamous for his tramps." I sigh. "Well thank for the notice and I am so sorry for wasting your time". He responds with only a nod. He is very preoccupied with his work. I guess he wants to finish quickly and go stalking his new victim. As I do.

I turned around and start looking for Rita, who is looking at the teddy bears. She holds in hand two different ones, one blue and one pink. She smiles at me when she sees me approaching and I smile back too.

"You seem pleased, Dexter. I suppose you found what you were looking for?" Indeed, I have found it but cannot tell Rita because she will be shocked. She cannot find out about my dark passenger, ever in her life. That will be our destruction.

"Unfortunately, not. It seems that I have wrought down the name badly or it simply was an internet prank. Anyway it doesn't matter. Are those for the Astor and Cody?"

"Yes, I think they'll love them. I want to buy them those. What do you think?"

"They are truly beautiful. They will be both very pleased." I respond happily that I changed the subject so easily. "Let's pay and go home. I am _very_ hungry."

_Monday 20:10_

Tonight is the night. I am going to kill again. Only that I need to slip out first. The kids are next door playing with our new neighbors' kids. Rita wants to join them. She insists that I went with them but I had other plans in my mind.

"I have already promised to Angel that we will go for a drink. I should not stand him up, but if you want me that much with you, I should call him and cancel…" I say with a tone of resign that I know will make her agree with me, and it has the desired effect.

"Ok go, don't let him alone again, I know his is your friend. Anyway we can arrange a barbeque or something more formal to meet our new neighbors." She stands up to kiss me goodbye.

"Thank you, Rita. I won't be long!" I say to her over my shoulder as I make my way out of the house. It was fairly easy to convince her. Oh… I do hope she will never learn about my dark passenger. She would not be able to face that.

However Rita slips out of my mind as soon as I enter my car. First stop has to be my old apartment where I still keep hidden my tools and all my slides.

Twenty minutes later I am on road again. I do not use the GPS to find the way to his favorite bar. I know it by heart as I have stalked him there many times by now. When I get there I find something really unusual. His is not here. He was supposed to be here. _Oh, shit. He must have lured his victim already to her place. That is bad._

I try my luck with the back alley. I have a good share of luck. There he is, waiting for someone, I guess his victim. I stop my car at the back of the road. I have to be quick now. I slip behind him with the needle already in my hand. "Hello, Leo." I whisper as I put my needle into his throat.

I drag him to my car and stuff him into my trunk. Thankfully no one has seen me. I drive back to his place. While he is out I prepare the living room for the kill. I put plastic all over the place. The table, the floors, the walls. I undress him and place him write onto my table. Actually it is his dining table, but now it has transformed at my killing table. All around, I put photos of his victims. And now, I wait.

After another 10 minutes he wakes up. He is stunted; he cannot understand where he is. I feel so excited. I can feel my blood run faster into my veins. _I do like killing, nothing feels like it, not even being with Rita._ "Who are you? Why I am here?" Leo asks interrupting my musings. I need to get one with that.

"I am here to make you pay for all the murders you have committed. Do you see their faces? LOOK AT THEIR FACES!" I force him to look the photos. "Shall I remind you their names, or do you know them?" I do not really care for his answer as I go on with my procedure. I cut him ever lightly on the cheek and collect his blood.

"What…what do you want…from me?" he manages to ask me while looking horrified because of my slide with his blood on. "I am here because you do not deserve to live, while these women are dead because of your hand."

"And what are you? A dark angel?" he managed to mock me. But I doesn't do hurt, as my excitement is to a peek. "Oh, no a dark angel. I'd rather call it my dark passenger." I chuckle a bit with the thought of _a dark angel_. I raise my blade. "Any lasts words? Buh, I do not care. Goodbye, Leo Connor." I say as I stick it into his chest.

While he takes his last breath and his eyes cease to see, I feel that perfect sensation that only a killing can give me.

_Tuesday 01:30_

I am alone, in my boat drinking a beer, with the soothing sound of the ocean waves. I feel the peace that comes after every kill. I feel like a have an inner paradise, that nothing can disturb it. Now that Leo is at his rightful place, somewhere down in the ocean, I have to put his slide amongst the other friends. And then back to home, among Rita, Astor, Cody and my son Harrison. Only that this will last until my dark passenger claims my attention again.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Disclaimer on Dexter and Rita._


End file.
